percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle Crane
Isabelle Crane '''is the current champion of '''Freya, leader of the Valkyries and one of the Vanir - the race that came before the main Nordic gods, the Aesir. History Valkyries, the elite and angelic warriors of the Nordic Pantheon, are as beautiful and dangerous as a midnight winter storm. Yet their queen, Freya, so irresistibly desirable, so uncompromising in warfare, make the Valkyries seem nothing more than plain paper dolls. She’s the object of desire for every god, every man, and the envy of every woman. Even the Frost Giants crave her for their own, often devising devious plans to trick or force her into marriage. But Freya is proud and strong, with the cunning to escape her enemies and ruthlessly retaliate. Every rose bears thorns, but this one wields swords. Were it up to her, Freya would have little to do with blood and blades. Her name literally means “the lady,” and none of more worthy of the title. She adores bright flowers, pleasant company, and the sweet lilt of a sad love song. She’s sensual and amorous, invoked by worshipers seeking to bear a child or find a lover. Ruler of the realm of Sessrumnir, a place much like Valhalla, where the souls of dead warriors spend eternity, Freya provides comfort and bliss to the fallen. Once, Freya was married to the mysterious and elusive god, Od. Immediately following their wedding, Od went on a journey to distant and inhospitable lands. So long was he gone the Gods presumed him dead. Distraught and heartbroken, Freya spilled tears of gold and searched the globe for him. Finally, she discovered him ship-wrecked and twisted into a hideous sea monster. Melancholy but loyal, she stayed and comforted him. Though one night, while she slept, a daring hunter slew the beast Od had become. Moved by Freya’s utter despair, the gods agreed to allow Od into Sussrumnir, despite the fact he had not died in battle, so he and Freya could remain together forever. During the final battle of the gods, the Ragnarok, Freya and Od perished together, protecting each other. Centuries later, Freya's spirit has chosen Isabelle Crane, daughter of a soldier, as her new self. Appearance Isabelle has brown eyes, pale-blond hair, usually braided back or up in a bun for efficiency's sake but keeps long for sentimental reasons, and pale white skin. As an effect of working extraordinarily hard at her training, her body is strong and tough. She has a bad scar up her right arm, which she got when she was young for hugging her sword that she's both proud of yet a little self conscious about. Personality Izzy likes to fight, train and kill things - it's her passion. She is a fierce warrior and is very skilled for someone as young as her, she is said to be as sarcastic as Odin and has dated alot of boys attaining her aptitude by striving hard towards a purpose. Telling blonde jokes in front of her is a good way to find yourself at the hospital. She fights left handed. She is especially caring towards her Valkyries. Abilities '''Enhanced Charisma: '''Isabelle has powerful charisma, or charm, enabling her to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to her cause. '''Aurumkinesis: '''She can create, shape and manipulate gold, a dense, soft, malleable, and ductile metal with a bright yellow color and luster that is considered attractive, which is maintained without tarnishing in air or water. '''Aett of Freya: '''Isabelle can easily access her patron goddess' Rune set of eight symbols. It almost costs her no energy since Odin bestowed them as hers. '''Combat Empowerment: '''Isabelle is capable of boosting her strengths every time she's in battle. The more the she fights, the stronger she becomes. This includes her natural abilities such speed or strength and even abilities granted to her by Freya. '''Supreme Beauty: '''Izzy is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. She can make complete stranger treat her like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way she needs. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level she is able to make people fulfill her smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. Category:Norse Category:Females Category:Asgard Category:Joker's Creation Category:Champions of Valhalla Category:Vanir Category:Valkyrie